


The Body Talks

by CryptidMetaphor, Larokin



Series: Heaven Knows [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, oh my god there's so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidMetaphor/pseuds/CryptidMetaphor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larokin/pseuds/Larokin
Summary: Aftermath of the Pilot. Vaggie isn't too happy with some decisions taken, Charlie tries to soothe her. Alastor is a radio hassle.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Heaven Knows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586449
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	The Body Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely significant other who helped see me through this to the very end, and offered their assistance with this thing the entire way through. I love them very much.

Charlie should not have done that.

It was stupid and dangerous, and yet, exactly like her to take such a risk. But it was so entirely an unnecessary risk, and Vaggie couldn’t think of a way to fix this without anything toppling down. Even if she tried leaving it alone, letting things play out, all she could see were things crashing and burning anyway. How would they fix it when it inevitably happened? Would they even be alive —or as close to that as she could be— to fix anything?

The moth demon scribbled viciously in the ledger. Occasionally, the pen strokes would reach such a velocity that smoke rose up from the pages. She couldn’t focus. Her mind was too busy imagining all the ways this “deal” would go wrong —and she fully believed that it would. But what could she do about it? Once Charlie really set her mind to something…

With a sigh, she gave up on getting any actual work done and shut the ledger, and the snap of the thick pages and covers closing sounded almost more defeated than she felt. She couldn’t even get a word in edgewise with that damn radio demon keeping Charlie’s attention. Of course she’d fall for that toxic charm… 

She ran a thumb over the leather spine of the book and tried to keep some semblance of calm, without success, then clenched her teeth and exhaled harshly through her nose. Finally, she gave up on restraining her rage, and threw the ledger down. It smashed loudly through the wooden floor, causing a nasal, high-pitched and stunned shout of "The fuck?!" to come from a few floors below them.

"Hey, Vaggie?” a sweet voice interrupted from just outside the room, apparently startled by the noise. "Are you okay? Are you, uh, still mad?"

Vaggie nearly leapt out of her skin. Speak of the devil’s child. Vaggie turned and saw Charlie peeking her head into the doorway. A forced, almost strained smile attempted to dissuade the white-haired woman's terrible mood. It didn’t work. “Mad? No… I’m fucking _furious!_ ” Charlie stared down at the jagged hole in the floor, her glance traveling from it to her irate girlfriend.

“Hey,” the royal tried, hands raised in a display of non-aggressiveness, taking a small step forward. “I know this is a big risk, but think of what the rest of Hell will think when they see that the Radio Demon himself is staying at our hotel!”

Vaggie crossed her arms tightly around herself and tried to keep her gaze away from her partner's. If “the rest of hell” had any sanity —unlike apparently _everyone_ in this hotel— they'd probably stay away...

Charlie took another step towards the one-eyed demon. “Do you want to talk about it, maybe?”

It was so hard for the shorter woman to keep her mouth shut. In truth, she was mad at Charlie and this decision in general, but she felt herself doubting her own emotions. Sure she felt angry, but more than that…

“Why don’t you take the day off tomorrow?” asked the pale demon. She stopped moving and stood a few feet away from Vaggie, her arms back down on her lap, one hand awkwardly rubbing the back of the other. “You look like you really need it.” 

And somehow, with just these words, a tightness eased a bit inside of Vaggie's chest, and she let out a dejected sigh. “I really, _really_ don’t like this, Charlie.” 

“I know” The blonde spoke softly.

Vaggie shook her head and rubbed her temple, “I mean, the guy’s one of the most dangerous demons in Hell, and just…”

“Yeah… I know…” Charlie sheepishly repeated.

“...You can’t invite the guy just because he sang you a goddamn musical number and danced, Charlie!” the moth demon snapped. Her harsh tone seemed to echo throughout the empty halls of the hotel. The bow in her hair snapped into a horn shape and her fangs grew razor sharp as she shook terribly, “This isn’t some common drug dealer or your everyday summer camp murderer! _It’s the fucking Radio Demon!_ He could ruin _everything!"_

“We don’t know that.” Charlie held her hands up again, reaching forward towards Vaggie's arm, but stopping halfway and letting her hands fall down again. “C’mon Vaggie, we can’t say we weren’t expecting some _really_ sketchy dudes in here.”

"There's a big difference between 'sketchy' and 'a fucking _genocidal psychopath._ What am I supposed to do against that thing? We're talking about _Alastor, the fucking Radio Demon!_ I can’t defend us against _that!"_

“Look, I didn’t make any actual formal deal. You saw it," The pale demon tried to reassure, "I said I'd only accept help if there were no voodoo trickster strings or anything like that, so no ‘technically you agreed to it so it’s your fault that he owns your soul for all eternity'. I literally _ordered_ him to work in the hotel until he gets bored." Charlie noted, the corner of her lips slightly raised in a faint hint of a smug smile

“But what about all he can do _before_ he gets bored?” Vaggie asked, her voice in a frantic tone, “What about what he'll do _after_ he gets bored? That guy is _way_ unpredictable. It took us forever _just_ to get the hotel as it is now.”

__

"Hey, hey, honey" Charlie tried again, a soothing tone but a less assuring expression than before, "Remember what I told you? The biggest lesson I ever learned?" The hell princess's tone changed to a silly impersonation of her father's voice "'You don't take shit from other demons'" she reminded, wagging a finger at her lover’s frowning face. 

__

Vaggie’s frown deepened further as she considered. Despite knowing Charlie was way tougher than she looked, Vaggie was not sure her partner or herself were tough enough for this fight, if — _when_ — it came to that...

__

“Just give it some time.” Charlie implored. She stepped closer and finally reached forward, placing her hands gingerly on Vaggie’s shoulders. “It’ll turn out okay, I promise.”

__

Vaggie looked at Charlie's hands for a second. "You don't _know_ that, Charlie." Vaggie sighed, even more defeated.

__

A booming laugh echoed from out in the hall, just outside the door. "Does anyone truly know anything?" a bombastic and eccentrically fuzzy voice called. Alastor, in all of his eye-exhausting red glory, stepped into the room. An unmistakably large and toothy smile graced his face, as always. 

__

On instinct, Vaggie reached for a weapon, but was stopped when Charlie placed a hand on her wrist. "Easy, hon" whispered the blonde. She then turned and greeted Alastor with a somewhat uneasy smile, "So, Al, it's great you're making yourself at home here, but I’m having a conversation with my hotel manager…"

__

Abruptly, Alastor popped between the two girls in a shadowy explosion, wrapping his arms around the demonesses' shoulders before producing a thick leather-bound book apparently out of thin air and handing it to the hell-born demon. "Now, now, Miss Charlie. I simply came here to hand you the hotel ledger. My, would you believe it somehow ended up in the foyer? Anyway, my darlings, am I not an investor in this establishment? I believe I also deserve to be a part of any and all managerial discussions about the hotel."

__

"And that's fair, but this is a _private_ conversation. A, uh, personal one?" Charlie tried, as both her and Vaggie tried to wriggle out of the radio host's unasked-for embrace. His grin widened, and after what was an uncomfortably long time, he let go and stepped back, leaning against his microphone staff. The sharp-dressed demon raised a brow and hummed, as if expecting some explanation. 

__

The princess looked at Alastor expectantly, and he simply stared back with his toothy and somehow… Inscrutable smile. "Really, Alastor,” Charlie placed the book onto her bed just behind her, “Could you let us have this conversation in private? Please." 

__

Vaggie cut in, "As in, _leave."_

__

"Well then." Alastor chuckled, straightening up. He reached forward to ruffle Vaggie's hair, but she quickly ducked away. The cervid demon took a step back and looked at the darker-skinned demon top to bottom, as if sizing her up, his usual toothy grin closed into an amused smile, the dark red mark on an eyelid stretching upwards to meet a raised brow.

__

"They call you Vaggie, right, sweetheart? I can notice a lot of hostility from you whenever we're in the same room. While some suspicion and precaution are essential in hell, I can assure you, I have no intention of hurting you or _anyone_ you care about…" The room darkened, and the air filled with whining static. He took a step toward the two ladies, and Vaggie stepped between him and Charlie in the same moment, while Alastor's irises morphed into eerily glowing radio dials. "...Unless given a reason." 

__

Before anyone knew why or how, Vaggie had a spear in her hands, holding it much like a beast tamer holds a stool or cane between themselves and the deadly beasts they pretend to have any control over. 

__

_"You_ don't go trying to give _us_ any 'reasons', _hideputa…"_

__

"That's enough!" Charlie forced herself between the two other demons and shoved them apart. The static instantly flickered out, and the radio demon's dial eyes morphed back into their regular form, while the moth demon lowered her weapon. Alastor still kept up that shit-eating grin, and while Vaggie's fangs were bared, it was in a decidedly less cheerful expression than that of the radio host. "There will be no fighting between staff members on the job, or anywhere else! As the owner of this establishment, I demand you two get along!" the hellish princess commanded, trying her best to look imposing.

__

Alastor chuckled, an amused expression on his ever-grinning face once more, his voice tuning in and becoming clearer. "As you wish, my dear. If you need me," He turned around, holding his hands and microphone neatly behind his back, "you know where to find me."

__

He tipped an imaginary hat and walked through the door, humming the tune of the song he had performed earlier that evening. With shadowy flair, the door slammed shut on its own. Charlie quickly moved forward and locked it. Somehow, though, both her and Vaggie knew that wouldn't do much to stop Alastor —Or anyone in that hotel, to be honest— from coming into the room.

__

This couldn't be real. Vaggie was ready to start tearing her hair out in stress. She'd already pulled a good few chunks out earlier, what was a few more? "Are you seriously defending this shithead?" She harshly asked Charlie. 

__

"No," the red-cheeked woman calmly responded, "I'm trying to keep you two from killing each other."

__

"He _threatened_ us!" the smaller girl loudly protested, her bow reshaping into horns as her hair flared much like an angry cat's fur would.

__

"He did not," Charlie retorted, "...Well, he did, but he didn't. He said he would defend himself _if_ we attacked him first."

__

“I can’t fucking _believe_ you’re okay with this.” The white-haired woman paced around the bedroom, grabbing handfuls of her hair in rage, a tiny part of her mind trying not to let her rip herself bald. “This isn’t some random demon. He’s one of the most powerful _overlords_ in Hell! And you’re just _letting_ him take over the hotel!”

__

“He is not taking over,” the princess retorted, calmly. She stood almost completely still, merely watching Vaggie walk circles anxiously around the room. Smoke began to rise up on the path where her stressed out girlfriend's repeatedly stepped on. “Uh, Vaggie, you’re wearing another hole in the floor…”

__

In response, the Latina threw her hands up and let out a guttural, irate shout, before angrily collapsing face-down on the bed. For a good few moments, Charlie just let her lie there. Vaggie did in fact _stay_ face down on the bed. Silent as a mouse. Perhaps too silent. Eventually, Charlie felt she’d given her girlfriend enough space, and decided to try and sit down on the bed next to her. 

__

They stayed like that for probably much longer than strictly necessary, but Charlie wanted to be sure that Vaggie was completely finished venting and stressing out before she tried to fix anything. She sighed and gave it a go. “Vags, I know that you’re scared…”

__

“Not _just_ that…” mumbled the white-haired demon, barely turning her face enough to speak clearly.

__

“Yeah, I know...” Charlie reached over and rubbed the back of her partner’s shoulders. Vaggie tensed up just a bit, then almost relaxed. “I know. But things are really looking like they’re finally going to go right for us. And I promise you, I'll have your back for as long as you have mine. If this starts to go south, we’ll take care of it. Together.”

__

Slowly, Vaggie propped herself up on her elbows. Her gaze was initially averted, but that didn’t last long. Charlie’s heart filled with warmth, and her smile lit up when Vaggie finally met eyes with her. The taller woman scooted closer, and helped the shorter one onto her lap, delicately pulling her into a hug. “Even if this whole place burns to the ground, we will build it back up again.” The palm of her hand pressed into the back of Vaggie’s, and the royal curled her fingers between the moth demon’s. “And we’ll do it until we achieve our dream.”

__

Vaggie grit her teeth. Gone was all the fury from before, replaced now by exhaustion and anxiety. “But we can’t afford to have _any_ of this destroyed, Charlie! We worked so hard for this, and the longer we take to start redeeming demons…”

__

"Hey." Charlie's free hand began to toy with Vaggie's hair, twirling the ends between her fingers. "Alastor said that this was 'an investment in _ongoing_ entertainment'. _If_ he ever tries anything, it won’t be any time soon. Who knows? Maybe we’ll prove him wrong, and he'll actually change." She tucked a lock of hair behind Vaggie’s ear while thinking for a moment, before nervously chuckling and adding: "And after that whole interview thing, I… I don't really think we'll find any other guest without taking some pretty big risks, anyway."

__

So that's how it was, then. Either risk burning to the ground or fading into humiliated obscurity. Vaggie wasn't sure which would be worse. But looking up at Charlie, seeing all the hope and magic still burning bright behind those eyes, to see all of that still present, so sure that this would turn out not only okay, but absolutely perfect in spite of everything...

__

Despite herself, Vaggie smiled. She reached up and touched Charlie's face, and the princess leaned into the touch. A warmth swept through the Salvadoran's chest and, for just a moment, she actually believed everything was going to be okay.

__

Charlie combed her fingers through her partner's hair, playing with the big pink bow. The smaller girl straightened herself up, never breaking contact with her lover, until she was sitting upright in the princess’s lap. For a few moments, Charlie just looked at her girlfriend, and could easily guess the thoughts running amok behind that pink and yellow eye. It would be adorable, if not for all the worry evident behind it...

__

Still, it was cute how overprotective the one-eyed woman was. Charlie reached up and touched that beautifully soft white-and-pink hair. The gentle touches seemed to finally bring Vaggie out of her worried musings, and as their gazes locked, the sinner's small smile widened a bit. A soft, bubbly giggle buzzed in Charlie’s chest as she saw that sweet smile again. It looked so much like the one she saw that morning. A scared but loving smile that pretty much said "I'm glad we are alive and together, despite all odds." She leaned forward to kiss Vaggie's forehead, a small touch which the moth demon was more than glad to accept.

__

It was kind of funny that even when Vaggie was sitting atop Charlie's thighs, she was short enough to make the devil's daughter have to look down to kiss her. However, it also meant that whenever the tan-skinned demon was in her lover's embrace, she could just rest her head on the pale woman's chest and hear her heart beating; a heart full of hopes and dreams so pure, it seemed almost like a mistake it belonged to a demon. 

__

But for Vaggie, it didn't matter if it was a mistake or not: All that mattered was that Charlie was there, with her, holding her close. No matter how many times they'd spent time like this, no matter how many times they'd do it again, these moments were always special. 

__

Another small kiss to her face snapped Vaggie out of her thoughts, especially as Charlie giggled sweetly at the moth demon's mild confusion.

__

"Sleepy?" The princess asked, stroking her partner's long hair. She'd be lying if she said it hadn't been an eventful and exhausting day...

__

"Not really, just thinking," Vaggie replied hesitantly, shifting her position on her girlfriend's lap so they'd better face each other. 

__

The blonde cocked a brow, a small nervous smile on her face. "About what, hun?" Charlie asked, hoping the whole thing with Alastor hadn't affected Vaggie that badly; it had been a pretty stressful day as a whole, even without what was basically a gamble that could cost their dreams… Or even their lives.

__

"Just that you're way too sweet for your own good." Vaggie ran her hands over the top of her girlfriend's shoulders, sliding them down to rest at her biceps. "Maybe too sweet to be down here with all of us sinners." 

__

"Well." Charlie shrugged a bit. "This _is_ my place. I was born and raised here, and someone's gotta try to make a difference, make things better around here…" Her expression faltered just for an instant before she broke out into a wide smile. "And now we can! Isn't that great?!"

__

Finally, Vaggie laughed a little. Only a little, but it was a step in the right direction. Charlie felt her heart swell up with warmth and joy. "Okay. But Charlie—" 

__

"I know, I know. Remember…" Horns erupted from Charlie's hairline, the dark mark on her nose disappeared, her hair grew even longer and moved as if in the wind, and her eyes turned a fiery red. She lifted up a black-clawed finger and tapped Vaggie gently on the nose, "We _don't_ take shit from other demons!" 

__

It wasn’t that Vaggie didn’t want to believe Charlie; she did. But the knot in her chest had twisted so painfully, and…

__

“Hey, look at me Vags.” She felt Charlie’s hand on her chin, guiding her gaze back up, “It’s all going to be okay. I promise. We can’t lose if we’ve got each other.” 

__

And there it was. There really was nothing that sappy she-devil couldn’t eventually swing Vaggie on. "If you're that sure…" Vaggie sighed, before a faint smile reappeared on her lips and she reached up to play with a piece of Charlie's freely flowing hair. "You know, you're really cute when you let your horns out." 

__

While the Latina demon had seen this form of her girlfriend's many times before, it always stunned her how such an imposing and fearsome-looking demon could be the same person as the cutest and most delightful woman she met her whole afterlife.

__

Charlie grinned a sharp, toothy grin. "Well, you're really cute all the time!" 

__

At that, Vaggie finally burst into a hard, ugly laugh. It didn't make sense why, and it didn't matter. Almost all of the anxiety inside of her had suddenly been released. Charlie's bubbly attitude toward everything always brought out the best in this sour moth demon. Especially when she smiled like that. Her fanged grin, while definitely dangerous-looking, felt so natural and truly joyful, it radiated that joy. 

__

The darker demon took a deep breath, trying to recover from all the laughter, and looked up into those red-and-yellow eyes. Despite all the obvious power and the scary looks, what Vaggie saw in them was the same hopeful, determined, adorable woman she fell in love with. She brought a hand up to stroke the princess's ruby cheek, and as the sinner gazed up, she couldn't help but plant a small kiss on Charlie's black lips. 

__

Well, okay, _maybe_ it was actually at her bared, grinning fangs at first, but as soon as Charlie realized what was happening, she was more than happy to reciprocate the kiss… 

__

One that lasted way too little, if she was asked. 

__

"Every. Fucking. Time." Vaggie noted, chuckling at the awkward smooch. Such were the issues of trying to kiss a demon, she guessed. 

__

Charlie placed a clawed but gentle hand on her beloved's back, pulling her closer while simultaneously letting her face return to a more usual form: horns retracting, puppy-nose black mark returning, eyes losing their red color, hair returning to its usual puffy curls and tied ends, fangs becoming smaller, grin not as face-splitting, and claws becoming shorter. The tall demoness laughed along, then pressed her forehead to Vaggie's.

__

"Want to try again?" Charlie suggested, her voice sweet as honey.

__

"You know I do." 

__

Vaggie leaned forward to kiss her lover once again. This time, it went more smoothly. Their lips met, the soft contact causing Charlie to sigh and pull the moth demon even closer into a hug, while said moth held onto the princess's shoulder and stroked her cheek. 

__

It felt like forever, and not long enough. Such was the feeling for both women whenever their kisses ended. They looked at each other for a while, their heartbeats synchronized, Vaggie’s fingers gently stroking the back of Charlie’s neck, a small and almost shy smile gracing her lips. 

__

Meanwhile, Charlie had both hands cupping Vaggie’s hips, fingers gently drumming against her girlfriend’s side, their foreheads touching. Their gazes remained locked for quite some time, neither of them paying attention to the time, as they were lost in each other’s presence. 

__

Charlie finally spoke up. “So, maybe it’s time to get ready for bed? Put this whole exhausting day behind us?”

__

“I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep anytime soon." The one-eyed girl admitted, her heart and mind still racing from all the events of the day. 

__

“Okay.” Charlie beamed sweetly, “Maybe we can put on those fluffy pajamas and watch silly videos —oh! And eat those assorted chocolates we’ve been saving!”

__

“You mean the fancy ones we were gonna save for the grand opening of the hotel?” 

__

The bed squeaked as Charlie began to bounce excitedly in place, “Yes! But we can take some... I won’t tell if you don’t…” 

__

__

__

__

Before her death, Vaggie had heard a lot of people say something could only happen “when hell freezes over”. She never really gave the temperature of Hell much of a thought until she died and felt how cold it actually got in Hell, especially this area of Pentagram City. Probably not cold enough to warrant the many pairs of fuzzy pajamas Charlie apparently owned, yet they still seemed so damn fitting, considering the taller demon's sweet cheerfulness, and always felt so soft and comforting against Vaggie's skin whenever the two lovers cuddled at night.

__

The former human had never actually been too good at really taking care of herself. Sure, she was actually _okay_ at taking care of others, but even then she only did what she could. She spent quite a while down in Hell fending for herself before she found Charlie, or more accurately, Charlie found her. Even though they'd become fast friends, it took some time for Vaggie to actually open up and start to _feel_ like she was being taken care of. 

__

The more time she spent sitting on this thought, the luckier she felt about being here, cuddled up to Charlie, snacking on fancy sweets and watching silly videos of playful puppies and clumsy kittens on Charlie’s phone. How such wholesome videos ended up on the hellnet was so far beyond Vaggie that she gave up trying to understand it, and it actually gave her hope despite all the headaches of today. She never expected to feel this good, this loved while condemned to eternal damnation.

__

When all the giggling and excitement stopped, things began to finally calm down. The phone was screen-down on the mattress and Charlie was simply running her hands up and down Vaggie's shoulder. Small puffs of breath ghosted along the back of her neck as the she-devil gently nuzzled her. The smaller demon sighed, enjoying those relaxing little touches, and took hold of the royal's free hand, one of the only parts of her Vaggie could comfortably reach while her tall girlfriend spooned her. They wove their fingers together, the contrast between Vaggie's gray fingers and Charlie's pale ones bringing a tiny but toothy grin to the sinner's face. She planted a kiss on Charlie’s hand, earning a small chuckle and a kiss on the exposed part of her back, not covered by the red-striped black shirt she'd borrowed from her way taller girlfriend. Vaggie giggled, the feel of Charlie's lips and the touch of her nose on the skin of her back tickled a bit. The princess returned the small laugh, loving hearing that happy sound after this rollercoaster of a day, and pressed more of those small kisses on Vaggie's neck and back. While she did earn more of those delightful giggles, it wasn't long until the white-haired demon had enough of those tickling kisses. Vaggie turned around, a mischievous grin on her face as she suddenly kissed the blond-haired woman, stunning her, but as Charlie was relaxing into the kiss, gentle fingers stroked her neck, getting a gleeful laugh, as those fingertips felt ticklish against the princess’s skin.

__

… And maybe that wasn't the best thing, since kissing with the kind of fangs they both had was a risky enough business without all the laughing and squirming… Still, it was totally worth it, even with the cut Vaggie got on her lip. Despite recoiling and feeling the warm sting of the small wound, the gray-skinned demon still chuckled.

__

"Oh, shit, sorry Vaggie!" Charlie tried, but was stunned once again by a kiss from her girlfriend, this time simply a short and sweet peck.

__

"It's okay, hun. It's not like it's the first time that's happened." Vaggie reached for her girlfriend’s mouth to wipe off the small amount of blood their kiss placed on her lips, then draped her arms loosely over Charlie's shoulders "...And I'll be damned if it's the last." It only occurred to Vaggie a few moments later that maybe she could've chosen her words better, but it didn't matter. By then, she had once more lost herself in her girlfriend's lips, in her pale arms holding the moth girl close, in the princess's little claws gently scratching the sinner's back in appreciation. 

__

It wasn't clear how things escalated from there. Then again, with things like this, it hardly ever was. Sometimes it was an inviting sigh, other times it was a playful (and _purposeful)_ bite into a kiss. This time though, with all this whirlwind of emotions and an exhausted fall from its peak, it wasn't exactly something that was on either of their minds. And yet, there they went, perhaps out of habit, perhaps out of a need to unwind, perhaps out of something else, neither woman really knew or cared to know.

__

Before either of them could think of anything but the kiss they shared, Vaggie's hands had snaked their way under the soft fleecy fabric of her girlfriend's nightwear, and those hands, despite being those of a skilled blademaster, felt so soft on Charlie's back, the hell-born demon couldn't help but sigh in enjoyment. 

__

A small breath from Charlie brushed against Vaggie's cheek, and at that feeling, the moth demon slowly rolled them over, pressing the pale woman’s back down onto the mattress. Neither was sure about exactly when or how it occurred, but the moment they finally broke the kiss, Vaggie already had her hands on the buttons of Charlie's nighttime shirt, halfway finished with undoing them, while the rose-cheeked princess had hers on the sinner's waist, hiking up the oversized shirt she wore. They took a moment to recover from the kisses, and small glances acknowledged where the other's hands were. Neither of them seemed to be opposed to the implications of these touches, as playful smiles and loving gazes seemed to reward every single one of those. 

__

Their gazes only finally broke the moment Vaggie felt Charlie's fingers stroking the back of her neck, and the princess closed her eyes and pulled her loved one back in for another heated kiss. 

__

A small, shrill squeak couldn’t be stopped as Vaggie reached up to steady herself from falling too hard into Charlie. She must have sounded panicked, because as soon as she’d made the noise, Charlie let go of her. 

__

"Sorry" Charlie tried to mumble, but the apology was muffled when Vaggie moved forward to reclaim the princess’s lips with her own. Pale hands swiftly returned to grayish shoulders, gripping them firmly but gently. Vaggie pulled away, and she giggled as Charlie tried to follow her. 

__

A gray-tan hand went up to find itself again at the loosened buttons of Charlie’s shirt, now unbuttoned enough to show off a decent amount of cleavage. There was a short beat of hesitation before the palm of her hand settled on top of Charlie’s chest. The princess’s heartbeat was quick, pounding excitedly against Vaggie’s palm. Feeling the rhythm eased the sinner’s own pounding heart, somewhat, and loosened the knot in her chest she hadn’t perceived until then. How was it that the devil could have such a soothing heartbeat?

__

The deep fog of her thoughts broke when she felt Charlie’s hand cup over her own, and she peered up at her girlfriend. Their faces were so close they may as well have kept going, but instead Vaggie had her hand pressed harder into Charlie’s chest, keeping her from closing the distance again. She felt Charlie pressing lightly against her hand, but not doing enough to actually get anywhere. “Apology accepted.” With another parting kiss, Vaggie sat up and began to remove her own shirt, and quickly tossed it aside, before finishing unbuttoning her girlfriend’s pajama shirt.

__

With both of their chests bare, the lovers couldn't help but want more of each other's touches. Once again, Charlie pulled her girlfriend close for a kiss, humming softly at feeling Vaggie's skin against her own, the contact and the anticipation making her heart race. Vaggie also needed more, and those kisses, while fantastic and definitely enough to make her dizzy with need, would not be enough to cut it. Her hands traveled up to the royal demon's back, nails dragging down on it and creating small welts on Charlie's skin, drawing out a small moan into their kiss. In response, the red-cheeked demon lowered her touches, hands sliding from her lover's neck to her shoulders, to her waist, to her hips, to finally rest on her buttocks, giving them a gentle slap and then a squeeze, making Vaggie let out a small, high pitched noise. Charlie tensed up a bit at the sound, and the moth demon broke away from the kiss, an indignant expression on her face lasting only a moment before she started laughing. Vaggie laid her head on Charlie's shoulder.

__

_"Que carajos fue eso, perra?"_ Vaggie playfully and affectionately asked, getting a small, awkwardly stunted laugh from Charlie.

__

"I can understand what you're calling me, Vags."

__

"I know you can. Still didn't answer my question.”

__

Charlie sat up, hands still tucked firmly beneath Vaggie’s rear, laughing softly and giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips. 

__

"What can I say? You've got a really nice butt." Charlie unapologetically admitted, earning a laugh and a playful light nip to the lips from Vaggie. The demon princess chuckled, sticking her tongue out at the moth while continuing to playfully squeeze Vaggie’s butt. 

__

Charlie's thumbs hitched into the band of her lover’s underwear, giving it a slight tug as a means of asking permission, just to be completely sure. A grin and a pair of gray hands over Charlie’s pale ones was just that confirmation she hoped for. With a few tugs and a fair bit of wiggling, they managed to fully undress Vaggie and leave her completely bare for only Charlie to see… 

__

The princess slid her fingers up and down Vaggie’s sides before letting her hands rest at the moth’s hips. For a moment she just looked at Vaggie, smiling like a dunce as her heart fluttered at the sight. How did someone like Charlie get so lucky to have this woman actually want to be with her? Her early days in Hell had left Vaggie’s body fairly scarred, but it didn't make her any less gorgeous. Grinning ear to ear, Charlie felt her own heart still sighing just looking at her. Her thumbs ran across a couple of scars over Vaggie’s hip, and her other hand palmed over the abdomen, fingers reaching up and just feeling the quickly warming skin. 

__

Vaggie’s muscles flexed and she gasped under Charlie’s touch, especially when a finger traced over a scar. Every so often her hands would stop and wait for a second, and then continue on their forward ascent to Vaggie’s chest. Her eyes did the same, unable to keep her gaze from any one spot. Everything about her was just so— _wow_. That was the only word for it, and Charlie almost hated that fact as much as she loved it.

__

Vaggie watched those hands as they traveled slowly across her body, face hot and unable to help but feel a softly tightening knot in her chest. She took a deep breath, and looked at Charlie’s face. Seeing her girlfriend eyeing her like that for what must've been the millionth time, with that dopey grin and soft, fuzzy look in her eyes eased the knot in her chest, and it slowly released. She took another deep breath, deeper this time, and felt herself relax fully just as Charlie’s smile began to falter just a bit, and her hands started to remove themselves from Vaggie’s sides.

__

Vaggie smirked. She slid herself over Charlie’s form, reaching up to weave their fingers together as she pressed her face into the groove of Charlie’s neck. For a second Charlie allowed it, even leaning her head back to let Vaggie do her thing, but not for long. Not when she could feel the trembling of Vaggie’s arms around her, or how terribly shaky those gray fingers were against hers. Okay, fuck it, that’s enough.

__

She placed her hands firmly on Vaggie's shoulders and pushed her back to look at her face. For a moment Vaggie just looked confused, but she quickly paled and looked at Charlie, brows furrowed in concern. “Did I..?” She whispered, but Charlie was already talking. 

__

“Are you okay?” Charlie whispered, the flex of her throat audible as she tried to take a breath. Vaggie raised a brow, confused. Wait, why was _Charlie_ the one asking that if…? “You’re shaking, Vaggie.” 

__

“Am I?” She genuinely hadn’t noticed. How long had she been doing that? “I’m okay.” She tried to go back to the usual motions, but Charlie kept talking. 

__

“You really don’t have to…”

__

“Charlie.” Vaggie sat up. When she saw the look on her girlfriend’s face her heart almost sank. That longing smile had all but gone and was replaced with a worried frown. She sighed, "I want to. I really do… ” After a brief pause she quickly added, “If it’s okay with you?”

__

For a few moments Charlie considered, before reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Vaggie’s ear. “Of course it’s okay. But just, speak up if you need to. Okay?" 

__

"...Okay."

__

The princess allowed Vaggie to take the next step forward, and as she leaned in to restart where they'd left off, Vaggie repositioned herself so her knees rested on either side of Charlie's hips. At first, Charlie was extra hesitant, carefully placing her hands back onto Vaggie's hips, leaving them there for a few moments before letting them wander again. 

__

"Ready, Charlie?" The moth demon asked, her voice a low and enticing whisper. 

__

"Yes." Charlie locked lips with her lover again, claws lightly digging into Vaggie's hips as she slightly bent up her still-clothed knee so it would press firmly between the sinner’s legs. The small touch brought a throaty sigh to Vaggie's lips, the sound muffled by Charlie's. One of Vaggie’s hands traveled up the she-devil’s stomach, then up her chest, until finally it cupped her girlfriend's breast, lightly squeezing it, getting little pleased hums and sighs from her.

__

Softly treading hands moved from Vaggie’s hips and slid down the inside of her thighs, fingertips dragging lightly across the grey skin in ways that were driving Vaggie mad much faster than she’d anticipated. She could feel every muscle in her thighs and buttocks twitching and flexing the more Charlie teased and the closer she got to where Vaggie _really_ wanted her to touch.

__

The sinner had to break away from the kiss to catch her breath as she moved her hips, trying to work up a bit of friction. Shivers ran up her spine and she grasped at Charlie’s shoulders, all the while those pale hands ran their sharp claws annoyingly lightly along her hips and thighs. She could almost _feel_ Charlie smiling amusedly at her, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her eye to look, far too focused on trying to get that friction. 

__

She'd get even later. For now, though, she decided she wouldn't just sit still and take all that teasing. She grasped Charlie's wrist, guiding the princess's hand to where she really wanted it.

__

"Come on, hun. Don't tease so much" Vaggie complained, trying to sound as assertive as she could. Charlie could still hear the urgency hidden behind her girlfriend's voice, and found it absolutely adorable. She complied with the sinner’s request, the tips of her fingers rubbing firmly on Vaggie's clit, earning a poorly-muffled, guttural moan. 

__

The princess's heart skipped a beat as she felt the moth demon grind firmly against her knee and thigh, her gray hands on Charlie, one gripping tightly onto her shoulder and the other on her breast, trying to give the hell-born as much pleasure as she was receiving. Rubbing against Charlie’s leg wasn’t an option for long, however, as she lowered her knee back down to the bed and slid the palm of her hand to fill that space between Vaggie’s legs instead, getting the moth to try and rub against that.

__

Just the feel of Vaggie pressing herself down into Charlie’s hand sent heat flushing through all of Charlie, from her face to right between her legs. It would definitely be a cold day in Hell when Charlie would stop seeing how beautiful Vaggie was like this… Actually, scratch that. Charlie’s opinion on her wouldn’t change even if the rest of Hell froze over. While she continued to firmly palm her girlfriend’s heat, Charlie couldn’t resist running one of her fingers teasingly over Vaggie’s slick folds and watching for a response.

__

And a response there was. Vaggie gasped and sighed, toes curling up just so, her back arching slightly as she wiggled even more, trying for more friction. She seemed really into it, further evident when she leaned forward and slung her arms around Charlie’s neck, her face pressed into the crook of the princess’s shoulder. The longer it went, the more she moved her hips and rubbed herself against the palm of Charlie's hand, keening just a little at the sensations. Slowly the pad of Charlie’s middle finger teased at the entrance of Vaggie’s heat, separating them only just a bit, just to let her know it was happening. The sinner huffed contentedly, unable to hide a soft pleased smile as she made sure Charlie caressed her folds while she grinded on the princess’s hand. It was right then that a memory suddenly came back, and Vaggie lifted herself back up and away from her lover's touch. "Hold on, no. _No._ Not like this, not after last time." 

__

Charlie took her hand quickly away from the area, quickly scanning her girlfriend's face. Her brows almost immediately furrowed in confusion and concern, and she was about to ask what Vaggie meant, if everything was ok, but then she looked down and saw her own black claws, long and sharp even when Charlie was in her less demonic form. Oh yeah. _That_ had happened.

__

"Ooo-Kay…" She curled her fingers into a loose fist to try to hide her claws from herself. “Do you have anything else on your mind, Vaggie? If you still want to, uh, keep going?" The princess asked, curious, and still feeling mildly guilty about that whole incident. She watched Vaggie’s expressions carefully. 

__

“And I want to.” The Latina sat down on the mattress again, rubbing her chin as she thought about their options. "Well, there's… There's the toys." She suggested, and her lover grinned excitedly at the thought.

__

"That sounds great! Wait right here!" Charlie pressed a little peck on Vaggie's cheek, before getting up from the bed and rushing to their dresser. "I'm gonna get our favorites!"

__

The moth demon laughed sweetly at her girlfriend's enthusiasm. "No need to go overboard, sweetie! Just a toy or two is enough."

__

"Fine, fine…" Charlie huffed, ruffling through a locking drawer before finally picking up something small and colorful and heading back to bed, not without kicking the drawer closed first. 

__

"So… What's the plan?" Vaggie asked, pulling Charlie into an embrace as soon as she reached the bed. 

__

The taller demon placed the toy beside them before returning her lover's embrace and kissing her again, sucking lightly on Vaggie's lower lip, earning a needy moan and firm scratches on her back. Charlie leaned in, leading her girlfriend to lie down onto the soft but tangled sheets, and Vaggie reached up and pressed her palm to Charlie's shoulder, making her stop at once and move to sit beside Vaggie instead, arm draped over the moth's waist. 

__

"The plan?" Charlie started between heated kisses; they were stuck between trying to kiss each other and trying to talk. Not a bad problem to have, really. She eased down behind Vaggie and pulled her into a spooning hug. "The plan is to hold you close,” she laid a hand on Vaggie’s hips, and she leaned in to gently nibble on the sinner’s ear, “and make you come for me, Vaggie." The hell-born woman chirped, her voice low and hot and breathy; the sinner in her arms shivered against her, even more so as Charlie reached over her to pick up the toy. "Are you ready?" 

__

"Do it." Vaggie demanded, an urgent tone in her voice, "Do me."

__

A chill went right through Charlie and down to her core, and she couldn't help burying her face against the top of her lover's shoulder as she thumbed the dial on the toy, turning it on to its lowest setting before touching it to Vaggie's clit; causing her to gasp sharply, her back pressing closer against Charlie's chest, and her hands grasping onto the bed sheets. The white-haired woman instinctively tried to grind against the vibrator, partly so it would feel a bit less intense while she got used to the feeling of it vibrating against her, partly because she knew Charlie found it to be hot... And Vaggie wasn't wrong about that. 

__

Sighing approvingly at the sounds her lover made and resting her chin atop said lover’s shoulder, Charlie watched her girlfriend thrust her hips against the toy. Her gaze softened, simply allowing herself to feel every twitch and shiver of the woman in her arms. It was a euphoric kind of closeness that she wished she could experience more often. Eager to have her lover enjoy herself as much as possible, the she-devil reached up, the hand that previously rested on Vaggie's belly now slowly tracing a line from her navel to the sinner's chest, until it reached her small but sensitive breasts, the royal's gaze on Vaggie’s face carefully watching for her reactions at every step of the way. While the moth seemed to freeze for the briefest of moments, she almost instantly eased into the touches. Slow and careful fingers traced along the scars across her chest, occasionally squeezing Vaggie’s small and sensitive breasts, bringing a delightful mix of pleased sounds to the sinner’s mouth. Charlie sighed, mostly in appreciation at those little reactions. 

__

Vaggie trembled, one hand holding onto Charlie's arm while gently biting into the knuckle of the other. Amidst all the strong sensations creeping over her, she realized that the toy had suddenly switched hands and nothing was touching her breasts anymore. Instead, that hand was holding her hair back, and she could feel Charlie's lips kissing a path from the base of her neck down across her shoulders, the hot breath brushing against her skin, the gentle motions and touches driving Vaggie insane.

__

“More.” Came the demand, and Charlie smiled.

__

There was a soft chuckle, and warm puffs of air brushed against Vaggie’s ear and sent chills down her neck. “Sorry,” the hell-born grinned, “More of what?” Charlie tucked her chin between Vaggie’s shoulder and neck, the feel of Charlie’s smug grin almost as teasingly aggravating as her voice. 

__

_"Puchica…"_ Vaggie grasped tightly onto the princess's arm, her nails almost digging into the pale skin. "Switch up the speed on that fucking toy, Charlie." The sinner demanded, trying to be assertive, despite the waver of her voice making the words sound like a plea. 

__

With a playful giggle, Charlie finally obliged, but not before deciding to slowly and lightly drag her fangs across Vaggie’s neck. The sinner shuddered at the gentle bite, dragging her nails over Charlie's wrist in response, making the princess shudder and her grin widen even further. She thumbed the dial on the vibrator, slowly turning up the intensity a near negligible amount and sliding the toy up and down over Vaggie’s clit. The pace was teasingly slow, and as Charlie tried to continue kissing Vaggie’s back, she couldn’t help but giggle wryly at how her girlfriend squirmed.

__

“C’mon…” Vaggie seethed through gritted teeth. Her hips moved, now desperately seeking more friction. She grunted agitatedly when she felt Charlie’s hand on her hip. “ _Hija de perra. Maldita cabrona fingiendo que no sabe que carajos quiero…"_ Vaggie croaked quietly, her voice rising in pitch as she kept trying to hide her face. But there was no hiding from the all-seeing eyes of the Heiress of Hell. Vaggie’s face was contorted almost painfully; the bright red of her blushing cheeks and of the small droplets spotting her lips a stark contrast to her normally gray skin, teeth clenched tight as she tried to keep herself quiet. 

__

“You’re so cute when— ”

__

“Charlie.” Vaggie tightly grabbed Charlie’s wrist, effectively shutting the hell-born princess up, leaving her instead with an amused smile on her face as she waited for Vaggie to continue. 

__

“Ye-e-es?” she teased and pressed her cheek firmly against Vaggie’s. For a while longer, the moth stayed wordless, gasping and sighing, her grasp on Charlie’s wrist constant. The smile on the she-devil’s face faltered. “Yes, Vaggie..?” Charlie tried again, and felt a desperate squeeze to her wrist again before Vaggie finally answered. 

__

_“Cállate y cógeme.”_ Vaggie gasped. She knew Charlie could understand what she said, but when the princess completely stopped her motions in surprise, the sinner tried again in needy despair. “Would you _please_ stop messing around and _just fuck me?”_ Vaggie’s authoritative voice cracked and broke into a needy whine, and she turned her deeply reddened face into the pillow as if to try to hide away from Charlie’s unbreaking gaze. Her face burned almost unbearably and her chest shuddered with nearly every breath. 

__

Charlie's smile returned with relieved gusto. “If you insist…” she playfully chimed, kissing her lover’s neck as she raised the speed of the vibrator, causing Vaggie to try and fail to muffle a pleasured cry. The tall demon felt her heart flutter as she watched her girlfriend’s pleasure, the way she moved when trying to draw out even more stimulation from Charlie’s touches, the sounds she tried —in vain— to silence, the way her nails held onto the princess’s arm, every single one of those things made Charlie happy. She loved seeing Vaggie enjoy herself.

__

The grip on Charlie’s arm never loosened, her girlfriend’s nails digging slightly into her pale flesh. It stung, and the arm beneath Vaggie was starting to fall asleep, but Charlie couldn’t care about that nearly as much as she cared about the feel of her girlfriend trembling in pleasure in her arms. As much as she wanted to —and couldn’t wait to— get herself off as well, there was something so euphoric about watching Vaggie slowly become unraveled, so unlike her usual self. Charlie’s cheeks were starting to hurt from how big her smile was and how long she’d been grinning, but with what was going on in her very own embrace right now, there was no way she’d be able to stop. 

__

Low, growling whines were becoming higher pitched, Charlie’s hand very nearly crushed between Vaggie’s thighs as the moth demon curled tighter into herself, her arching back pressing even more firmly against Charlie’s front. Almost experimentally, the pale demon thumbed the dial on the toy again, bringing its speed even higher, yet the humming buzz of the toy was almost inaudible over the small, high-pitched cries of the moth lady. Vaggie couldn’t handle much more, she could feel the warmth of her lover’s body all around her, keeping her in that moment of delight, and as soon as she felt Charlie’s lips on the base of her neck, she knew she couldn’t hold it in. The pressure mounted and snapped inside. Her grasp on the hell-born demon’s arm got so tight it hurt, her teeth sinking into her own hand to muffle a cry, and her legs squeezing tighter around Charlie’s hand and the toy held by her. It took a few moments, but finally, Vaggie relaxed a bit, smiling, finally letting go of Charlie’s arm and lightly pressing herself against the tall woman again. 

__

“You good?” Charlie asked, turning off the toy and placing it to the side. Her arm curled around Vaggie’s waist and held her even closer.

__

The only response Vaggie could manage was a soft hum of approval, still trying to catch her breath. She ran her thumb over the small red marks she left along Charlie’s forearm. After a few moments letting her limbs finish shaking, the moth demon slowly turned over and slung her arm across Charlie’s neck, then sighed long and hard against her chest. 

__

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Charlie pressed a short kiss to Vaggie’s forehead, giggling as that white, disheveled hair tickled her lips. For a while they lay there together, holding each other as Vaggie recovered. Soft, slow breaths puffed against Charlie’s collar bone while Vaggie gently tugged and played with the back of Charlie’s fuzzy pajama pants.

__

Eventually, Vaggie removed her face from her girlfriend’s breasts and looked up at her. “So, is it my turn now?”

__

Charlie chuckled. Her face was still red and burning —as were other places—, but she tried to keep her pants on. Strictly in the metaphorical sense, of course. “If you want to, hun.”

__

“Of course I do.” Vaggie tilted her head up and kissed Charlie’s chin. One hand went up to the red-cheeked demon’s face, lovingly stroking one of those cute circular marks on it, before she adjusted herself in bed, so both would be on the same eye level. “I hope you’re ready for some payback, though…” Vaggie playfully growled, before leaning in for a kiss. 

__

A needy but gentle hand explored Charlie’s chest, tracing a path from her neck down to her bust, and her mouth left Charlie’s to explore her jaw, down to her neck, following her hands as they traveled further down. Charlie tilted her head up to give Vaggie the room to explore, sighing lustfully at the warm, tantalizing feeling of her lover’s touches. Small, sweet kisses were peppered all the while, until they caught up to the caresses of the sinner’s hands. Grinning playfully, Vaggie pressed a few more kisses over the princess’s breast, then, without much warning, wrapped her lips around her nipple, causing Charlie to gasp in surprise. The moth demon lightly sucked on that sensitive part, one of her hands cupped up around the boob, tenderly squeezing it at times, trying to get Charlie to make more of those small, cute sighs and gasps of pleasure she did. Those little sounds always made Vaggie smile, as they showed her how much her lover enjoyed her touches… Oh, sure, those hands getting tangled in her hair were a great sign too.

__

Vaggie reached behind and ran her fingers through Charlie’s soft blond hair, reaching down to take the hair-tie off and pull those lovely golden locks out of its low bun. Charlie’s hair had already turned into a bit of a mess, so it only seemed logical to just get it out of the tie altogether. That hair wouldn’t keep itself tied down for much longer anyway… 

__

Hopefully the bedsheets wouldn’t get singed this time. 

__

It wasn’t hard to get Charlie going tonight, despite all the earlier hesitation. Needy little claws pressed into Vaggie’s back already, pushing harder than before and leaving a stinging but delightful sensation in their wake. Charlie’s legs tangled between Vaggie’s, hooking them together and pulling the moth demon even closer. 

__

In the heat of the moment,Vaggie pressed her hand against Charlie’s shoulder and pushed her once again onto her back, letting go of her breast to playfully smile at her.

__

“Enjoying yourself, Charlie?” The moth asked, earning a small affirmative hum. She insisted, punctuating her words by running two fingers up and down over Charlie’s abdomen: “What are you enjoying the most?” 

__

The pale demon mumbled something that sounded like a complaint before replying: “C’mon, Vaggie…” She tried, to no avail. 

__

The shorter demon’s smile only grew more amused. “I’m just asking… What are you enjoying the most about all I’m doing?” That beautiful blond hair was starting to become disheveled, wavering on it's own just slightly now. It wouldn't be long.

__

Charlie reached up to touch Vaggie’s face, her fingertips stopping on the Salvadoran’s lips and drawing the moth woman out of her thoughts. “These. I like when… When you use your lips on me.” 

__

Vaggie’s gaze flicked quickly to Charlie’s touching hand, then softened. The Salvadoran pressed a small kiss to the fingers touching her lips, before her free hand came up to grasp Charlie’s and she turned her head slightly to kiss Charlie’s palm lightly. “That’s good to know. Where do you like me to use my lips, dear?” She asked again, her hand stopping just under Charlie’s chest, the hell-born demon huffing in frustration. 

__

“Come on…” She tried again, gently taking hold of the hand on her stomach and guiding it to her breasts, only for Vaggie to quickly and gently pull free and allow her hand go back to her girlfriend’s belly again.

__

“You’re _evil."_ Charlie needily whined, getting a chuckle and a small peck on the forehead in response.

__

“And that’s why I’m here. With you.” The sinner whispered back sweetly. Charlie stared up at her with a slightly stunned look that softened into a lovey gaze, and she ended up smiling hugely in a way Vaggie could only describe as ‘lovingly dorky’. 

__

All that cuteness didn't deter the hell-born demon’s whining though. “But _c’mooooon_ Vaggie…” Charlie slung both of her arms over her eyes and threw herself against her bed in a rather huffy way. Vaggie grinned at the display, and slowly teased her fingers upward, being sure to lightly drag her fingertips all the way to just beneath Charlie’s breasts, before pressing them fully against the devilish princess’s ribs and then dragging those fingers back down toward the navel. With an agitated growl, Charlie finally gave up, leaning up until she was close enough to almost kiss her. Vaggie felt Charlie’s breath brush against her lips, and she shivered almost noticeably. “Vaggie… Use your mouth on my boobs, please. I need you.”

__

And how could Vaggie ever say no to that? She closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Charlie’s, leaning her whole weight onto the devil princess and pressing her down onto the mattress. The kiss didn’t last long as Vaggie quickly began her descent downward, kissing one more path down the neck, through the collarbone and down between Charlie’s breasts.

__

All the while Charlie reached up and tangled her fingers in Vaggie’s hair again, eager to hold onto something and hoping to, maybe, just maybe, keep Vaggie from her teasing ways. It didn’t work. All Charlie got was a few nips along the base of her breasts, while Vaggie’s hands reached up and grasped Charlie’s wrists, then pinned them down onto the bed.

__

Charlie whined, _"Vaggie."_

__

“What?” Vaggie kissed along the she-devil’s sternum, edging her way slowly over to the right breast. “I’m doing what you asked.”

__

"You know what you're doing."

__

"Yes. What you asked me to." She nipped the soft flesh of Charlie’s breast and delighted in the slight jump that came from it. Technically she _was_ using her mouth on Charlie’s boobs, just like she asked. Vaggie chuckled. _Surely_ she didn’t know why Charlie was so frustrated…

__

Charlie huffed again, pretend-trying to free her wrists from Vaggie’s grip. While it wouldn’t be too difficult to do that, as the moth wasn’t restraining the blonde with too much force, it would be nearly impossible to actually guide her to where Charlie wanted her to touch, considering how much Vaggie seemed to want to play with her and deny her any control… Well, that wouldn’t last long, if Charlie had any say about it. 

__

"Vaggie." She tried again, her voice seeming to be full of warning. Her eyes turned red and she growled playfully, "As Princess of Hell, I demand that you use your mouth on my nipples. Is that clear?" The fact that she was trying to make these demands with her wrists trapped against the bed was just adorable to Vaggie.

__

"Clear as can be" Vaggie replied, a smug smirk on her face as she leaned forward again to gently press her lips on the tip of Charlie’s nose. As she pulled away, she heard a tiny frustrated growl and Charlie roughly broke free. Vaggie's heart jumped into her throat when was suddenly dragged into a fiery kiss, only going back to its intense drumming beats when she felt the hellish princess’s fangs drag against Vaggie’s lower lip, making her shudder at the familiar, delightful sting. 

__

“ _Now,_ Vaggie” She hissed.

__

Vaggie couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out of her. “Okay, okay. As you wish, my princess…” She pressed her hand onto Charlie’s shoulder and pushed her back down onto the bed. That big dumb smile on the royal’s face ruined any sort of actual punch behind her command, but Vaggie complied anyway. True to her word, she quickly bent down and went to work on pleasing her lovely and irredeemably needy girlfriend, her lips locking back around one of Charlie’s nipples. Vaggie pulled one hand away from her lover’s wrist to focus its attention on the other breast.

__

__

With her hand finally free, Charlie reached up to grab at Vaggie’s hair —she’d always been rather touchy and grabby, even if she'd been trying to curb that behavior. Emboldened by her girlfriend’s reaction, Vaggie let her tongue poke out and drag against the pale demon’s nipple. Charlie continued to huff and squirm, fingers tugging lightly against Vaggie’s hair. A thumb pressed and rubbed against the nipple of the other breast, slowly and carefully.

__

Several times already, Vaggie’s name was on Charlie’s lips, as were breathy, needy sighs. The she-devil’s slightly squirming legs showed how eager she was to let some kind of energy out, to just move in _some_ way otherwise _who knows_ what would happen. Vaggie felt the soft material of the princess's pants brush against her naked skin and decided that it was absolutely not fair that she was the only one completely naked here.

__

Vaggie let go of Charlie’s pinned hand, delighted when she felt it go instantly to join its pair in Vaggie's hair. With both hands, the moth demon traced her way down Charlie's naked torso, and only stopped after reaching the waist of those damn gaudy pajamas she loved so much. With her palms pressed firmly into Charlie’s hips, Vaggie dragged her hands down and pulled the pants down to Charlie’s knees, eventually needing to take her lips away from those lovely breasts in order to completely remove the fuzzy pants and expose Charlie fully. Of course, there was still the underwear to think of, but Vaggie wasn’t worried about that just yet.

__

She looked up at Charlie and found that she was being stared at. Big, red demonic scleras and neon yellow irises with razor-thin slit pupils were focused directly on Vaggie; she looked almost tired, her arms still resting across her forehead and partially obstructing her eyes. A once pale face was nearly just as red as the circular marks that decorated it, the blush extending down to her shoulders and even on her chest. Her blond hair was splayed chaotically all over the pillows, flowing softly as if touched by a gentle breeze.

__

The intensity of that gaze sent _something_ really good fluttering from Vaggie's heart right down between her legs. It wasn't the first time a moment like this happened, but each time it did she felt caught off guard. Always took a second to recover too. 

__

Okay, so Charlie was watching her, good. And it looked like she was trying to hide how affected by all this she was — _cute._ There was probably the beginning of horns under there too, _perfect_. But despite the devilish change, Vaggie could tell that she wasn’t _quite_ ready just yet... Or at least, that was what Vaggie had decided, just for tonight. 

__

Careful yet needy hands trailed up Charlie’s legs, slowing down the closer to the princess’s heat they were, and that simple delaying was enough to raise a small growl from Charlie’s lips. Vaggie couldn’t help it though, not after the way that lovely she-devil had made her beg for release. Unfortunately, there was only so much of those wonderfully long legs that Vaggie’s hands could touch before she touched the very edge of Charlie’s panties. That was okay, though. Vaggie ghosted her fingertips over the thin garment, watching the anticipation build in Charlie’s gaze, how her fingers curled a little and her knees drew up just a little more the longer Vaggie took to touch _anywhere_ under her mons and _actually on her goddamn pussy_. Who knew such little touches could have the princess of hell reacting in such a big way?

__

_“Fuck, Vaggie…”,_ Charlie growled, for what must’ve been the hundredth time that night, earning a playful “Yes, Charlie?” from the sinner. 

__

“Would you just, you know, _touch me already?”,_ the pale demon asked, sounding almost close to her snapping point by now.

__

The latina tried to hide a laugh, with not too much success. Oh, so now it was _Charlie_ asking her to just hurry up? How the turns have tabled . “I _am_ touching you.”

__

There was another deep growl as Charlie tried to sit up again, only for Vaggie to reach over and push her back down. It didn't take much when all that rebellion was only for show, after all. "You...you know what I mean," the hellish princess snarled. 

__

Vaggie leaned down on top of her lover, just to whisper a simple request in her ear: "Show me what you mean.” She sat up again, eagerly waiting for Charlie’s reaction. Her hand was pressed on top of Charlie’s chest just above her breasts, waiting to be shown the way, so to speak. 

__

The royal had to take a moment and process what Vaggie had said. Those five little words sent a chill through Charlie’s neck, and she grinned. Barely a second later, one of the hell-born’s hands was slowly running down her own body, tracing her features with a sharp black claw, as if to show off to her girlfriend. She gently held Vaggie by the wrist, moving her hand downward, until eventually she lifted the other's hand off of herself, and gently pushed it away.

__

Both of Charlie's hands returned to their starting position at the top of her breasts, easing around the mounds, fingertips brushing against her nipples before traveling down her abdomen. Soon enough, she was rubbing her own thighs, all without breaking her gaze. 

__

This time, it was Vaggie who had to take a moment and process what her girlfriend was doing. Honestly, the sinner had just expected her to take Vaggie’s hand and guide it to wherever, maybe just point to her clit and tell Vaggie to lick it, or anything like that. She couldn’t say it was totally out of the blue, though, since Charlie did have a flair for the theatrical… And Vaggie simply _adored_ that.

__

Soon, one of Charlie’s pale hands reached the trim of her panties, and after a brief moment of consideration, she slid it right under the fabric, the contour of Charlie’s clawed fingertips easily visible as the demon rubbed her own core; her piercing red and yellow gaze firm on the smaller demon, making sure that Vaggie was watching. Better than that, she seemed _eager_ about this. While getting small excited gasps from her watching girlfriend was definitely good, Charlie still wanted to get so much more… Her free hand went to her chest, squeezing and massaging her bosom needily. Pressure built quickly inside of her, catalyzed by her lover's unbreaking gaze. 

__

Vaggie loved watching her girlfriend please herself like that. With how busy things were in their lives, it was a bit of a rare sight for her. She reached over and placed her hands on Charlie’s knees, causing the princess to gaze intently at Vaggie’s eye, a curious smile on her face as the moth gently pushed those knees further apart to expose her girlfriend a bit more to her gaze. Then she moved back, nodding slightly, silently urging her girlfriend to continue. 

__

There was a small flex in Vaggie's throat, and she felt more than a little breathless. It wasn't like this hadn't happened before —kind of. But it was unexpected. An intense heat flooded her face and she was sure she was just as red as those intimidatingly sexy eyes. Unfortunately for Vaggie, all of those things hadn’t gone unnoticed. Charlie grinned almost arrogantly, spread her legs further, and slowed her pace just a bit, circling her clit with the tip of her finger while she lightly clawed at her own breast. She sighed, her chest shuddering with every breath.

__

Although Charlie was eager, perhaps entirely too eager, to have _her own damn girlfriend_ be touching her instead of herself, she could not deny how hot it felt to be simply under her girlfriend’s gaze while touching herself. If that dreamy little sigh Vaggie let out was any sign, she apparently also found this just as hot. Still, a small frustrated grunt escaped Charlie’s lips as she watched Vaggie simply … Observe her. More than that, from the way the moth demon grasped tightly at the bedsheets, she was _holding back_ to not touch Charlie. Though the she-devil’s mind was foggy, she wondered why her partner would do that, because although playful, their nights of pleasure were hardly ever this full of teasing… And suddenly it clicked: That half a second of a sad smile she’d seen earlier that evening before dinner, how stand-offish she’d acted for the rest of the day after the interview, how jumpy she was at nearly everything. Vaggie was frustrated and stressed out, and wanted to blow off some steam somehow. Maybe this wasn’t exactly the method Charlie had seen her choose before, but one thing was perfectly clear in that moment: Vaggie needed this. _They_ needed this. Something normal, and yet, just a little bit different. 

__

Charlie was definitely ready to oblige her needy girlfriend. She let her legs fall even further apart, almost fully exposed save for the panties, the hand on her breast slowly trailing downward to run back up her thigh, then back down to run over her abdomen, reaching back up toward her breast. All the while she fluttered her eyes at Vaggie, her rose-colored cheeks hurting from grinning at how lovestricken her girlfriend looked. 

__

Slowly, Charlie ran her middle finger over her own clit, making a show of sighing and letting her head fall back against the pillows as she went on. She whispered softly, repeating “Vaggie…” over and over just loud enough for her girlfriend to hear. It was only _partly_ exaggerated; she desperately wanted Vaggie’s touch instead of her own. The theatrically voyeuristic nature of what was happening was forcing her to creep ever closer to the edge; this was more exciting than she would have given it credit for, and she didn’t want to fall over the edge without Vaggie actually _touching her first for fuck’s sake._

__

Her teeth clenched tight and she felt herself slowly becoming more undone. This couldn’t go on. “Vags, dear?” she called, a playful growl behind the affectionate words, “I showed you, just like you asked…”

__

“You sure did…” Vaggie breathed, her fingers nearly ripping holes into the bedsheet beneath her. Given the abuse their sheets were going through tonight, they might need to invest in a few more sets.

__

Charlie lifted her feet off the bed and spread her legs even further apart as she made a show of slowly pulling her underwear off. Whatever Vaggie’s next step in this teasing charade was, it clearly ended up backfiring, as Charlie could see the exact moment the moth’s mind completely blanked. “So,” Charlie smiled, pulled the underwear past her feet, and tossed it away, not looking at or caring where it landed, “Don’t you think you can do it yourself now?” She ran her hands down between her thighs, almost as an invitation for Vaggie. Her fingers slid over her heat and she rubbed herself gently, causing herself to shudder. When she continued, it came out quiet and strained, “Please?”

__

Almost immediately, Vaggie crawled over, quickly pushing Charlie’s legs up and hooking them over her shoulders. Charlie laughed as she and Vaggie tried to quickly position each other properly for this and ended up fumbling all over each other instead. Eventually, after a fair amount of awkward motions and laughing, they managed to successfully get into proper position. 

__

Vaggie lifted Charlie up by her buttocks and pressed kisses all over the inside of the she-devil's thighs. Fangs lightly scraped along the hot and tender flesh, causing Charlie to bite back mewls of anticipation. All that eagerness and build-up felt almost torturing, and Charlie knew that if she kept on trying to hold back and just bite her own lips as she waited for Vaggie’s touch, she’d probably just tear them open at some point. Luckily, it never came to that, as when she started considering that, Vaggie’s tongue pressed firmly against her skin, slowly running across her folds.

__

Pleasure shocked through her, and Charlie cried out, a short and loud yelp. Even in the moment, Vaggie wished she’d thought to stop for a moment and ask Charlie to try to be quiet, but the white-haired woman simply didn’t care enough about that thought to give it more than a second of her time. Whoever complained could go fuck themselves. She quickly resumed her work between Charlie’s legs, basking in how the princess twitched and squeezed her legs around the latina's shoulders. A hand grabbed at Vaggie’s knee, elongated claws scratching desperately at her skin, so eager to just grasp at _something._

__

The sinner’s tongue circled Charlie’s clit, lips working in tandem with it to work more of those sweet little noises out of her keening hell-born girlfriend. The arms supporting Charlie’s body were beginning to grow a little tired, but Vaggie steeled herself and kept powering through, and dug her nails into Charlie’s lower back. 

__

Once again, Vaggie felt her face grow torturously hot just watching Charlie’s reactions. The way her face was contorted, with her teeth clenched and face beet red, the symbols and sigils and seals showing themselves fully all across Charlie’s skin and glowing a dull red, a complete set of horns now shamelessly protruding from the top of her forehead while her hair fluttered almost wildly and her legs crossed around Vaggie’s shoulders, pulling her closer. In all the excitement, Vaggie had forgotten how already charged they were. The sounds her lover made, all with that heavily contorted, snarling expression and the faint glow of sigils appearing all over her pale skin, those vocally strained sighs and gasps…Eventually, Vaggie had lost track of herself and, by the time she figured that out, she realized that while Charlie seemed to be trying to hold back her orgasm, Vaggie hadn’t been allowing her to do that at all. 

__

There was an explosion, but fortunately for them, not a literal one this time. Kind of. Shuddering, breathy whines climbed and climbed until Charlie once again cried out, legs quivering and nearly crushing her partner's face. Flames erupted out of thin air, crackling and flaring as Charlie's back arched, mouth wide open in a low, guttural snarl. The spiral of hellfire further ignited and exploded around them, lighting the room up marvelously. 

__

When the pale demon finally relaxed, Vaggie lowered her body back down onto the bed. The fire in the air fizzled and sputtered out harmlessly, though Vaggie could still smell a hint of sulfur and feel the warmer-than-usual air flowing through the room. 

__

She crawled over Charlie’s exhausted and panting form, still shocked into its more devilish shape from all the excitement. The moth lowered herself down on top of her lover, panting almost as hard as the devil princess. She rested her head on Charlie’s chest, unsurprised when she felt a clawed hand reach and start stroking her hair, slowly and carefully untangling random locks mussed from the events of the night.

__

They took a moment just to rest. Charlie laid an arm across her eyes, basking in the soft afterglow as she continued to play with Vaggie’s hair, while the smaller woman simply closed her eye and traced random shapes on the taller one's chest with her finger. Except for some slightly labored breathing and the sound of their heartbeats, still pounding like war drums, it was quiet. 

__

“Wow…” Charlie sighed, her hand stopping along the middle of Vaggie’s back… “I didn’t know how much I needed that.” 

__

Vaggie hummed shortly in agreement, still content with just drawing invisible patterns on Charlie's chest, sometimes tracing some symbol that still faintly glowed, sometimes just following random patterns.

__

There was another few beats of silence before Charlie spoke up again, "You know, that was great and all, but…"

__

"Choose your next words carefully, she-devil." Vaggie quipped lightly. Her hand laid flat against Charlie's chest in mock warning. 

__

"You didn't actually do what I showed you." She left that for Vaggie to consider for a second, and grinned when the moth groaned and hid her face in Charlie’s neck.

__

"Charlie…" There wasn't hiding any of the exasperated mirth in Vaggie's voice. 

__

"I mean, what was the point in asking if you ended up doing something else?" 

__

Vaggie burst into small, incessant giggles as Charlie went on.

__

"I mean, come on. Jerk move, Vaggie", the princess jokingly commented. "And I went through all that effort to give you an accurate demonstration!"

__

Still giggling, the moth woman looked up at her girlfriend's face, an amused smile on her own. She rested her chin on her palm.

__

"Sorry, honey… What do you think of doing that now, then?", Vaggie asked, one of her hands already down on Charlie's belly, tracing small lines up and down on it. 

__

The red-eyed woman shivered at those little touches, and Vaggie could practically see every single gear in that pretty head rapidly spinning. “Well…” Charlie smiled and reached down to touch Vaggie’s hands, “Only if _you_ want to keep going.” 

__

Vaggie laid her entire body over Charlie’s, relishing in the feeling of their bodies connecting in such a carnal way, and her fingertips went up to trace over Charlie’s jawline. The sinner felt very much amused that the devilish princess still had her horns out, still staring with those demonic red and yellow eyes; by now she should have been returned to her more ‘casual’ state. _Very subtle, Charlie._

__

“You _know_ that I do.” She dove in to begin again.

__

Charlie laughed, a pleasant sound quickly muffled by a swarm of kisses. As hands wandered and grabbed again, Charlie eventually stopped it all and pushed Vaggie away, just a bit. "Hey. I've had a better idea. Let’s go get that other toy."

__

Mind fogged with arousal, it took a second for Vaggie to catch her breath and register the words. Once she did, she was practically scrambling for their toy drawer. Charlie couldn't help but laugh. 

__

They’d lost track of how many times they fell into each other that night; thinking they were done but suddenly finding themselves re-exploring each other again and again and _again_. What had unashamedly started out as a stress-busting session quickly turned into a night of re-discovering each other after weeks of being too busy to properly enjoy themselves in any way. By the time they were done, with Charlie once again curled almost protectively around Vaggie, hands woven tightly together, back where they’d started earlier that night; it was already late enough that many of the neon signs that lit up the sky were already turned off, the lights of the few remaining lit ones peeking into the two lovers' room through the edges of the curtains. 

__

Charlie reached for a blanket in the pile of messy bed sheets they rested in, covering herself and Vaggie. 

__

"Sleepy already?" Vaggie lightly teased, but her half-lidded eye betrayed how sleepy the moth demon was, as well. “I thought Charlie Magne, Princess of Hell, had more stamina than that.”

__

“Mmm,” Charlie mused and her free hand splayed out across Vaggie’s abdomen. “Don’t think I didn’t see you almost cum _twice_ earlier just from me looking at you.” She leaned over to kiss Vaggie’s cheek, expecting a snide comment, or a retort of any kind, but instead she watched Vaggie’s eye close and her breathing even out, becoming deep and slow, almost as if that small kiss had lulled her to sleep. The princess chuckled sleepily. “Oh, okay. ‘Thought you had more stamina’, huh?” she mumbled proudly. With Vaggie asleep and therefore officially unable to continue, the tall woman pressed one final kiss to the moth lady's cheek, before resting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes, allowing herself to rest as well. 

__

———————————-

__

  
  


__

Only a few hours later had them waking to the frighteningly intrusive noise of the screaming alarm clock. Charlie’s phone had ended up on the floor, skittering and buzzing on the wood, and as Vaggie groaned and stretched out across the mattress, stiff and pleasurably achy, she felt Charlie’s hand on her belly.

__

“Go back to sleep,” she heard the whisper just above her. Vaggie reached up and touched Charlie’s hand, and just as soon, that hand went away. Seconds later, after some fumbling noises and the sounds of clawing beneath the bed, the alarm shut off. 

__

Against what the princess had said, Vaggie tried to sit up anyway. Her shoulders were unbelievably sore, and undoubtedly covered in countless bite and scratch marks —as was the norm for even the most vanilla of sex in Hell. Maybe there was an outfit she could borrow from Charlie today —or maybe that would be just as obvious. 

__

It was still dark. At some point the curtains had been drawn shut to block out the garishly intrusive red lights from the outside. Over by the big gaudy wardrobe was Charlie’s silhouette, still undressed as she fished out an outfit. For more than a few moments, Vaggie simply watched as her girlfriend dressed herself. Even in the dark, she could make out every line and crease in Charlie’s body. 

__

A warmth spread through Vaggie’s chest. This was supposed to be Hell, wasn’t it? Not for the first time she wondered what series of miraculous events had to have taken place for her to end up here, in what she considered her own paradise. Well, no matter what fuckery happened in order for this to happen, Vaggie knew one thing: She felt so damn lucky to have found Charlie, and she was absolutely sure that if this woman was who she’d spend eternity with, she’d love every second of it, in Heaven or Hell.

__

Apparently all her staring hadn’t gone unnoticed. Suddenly Vaggie had become aware that Charlie had turned and was looking back at her. The princess was just pulling on one of her dress shirts, covering up a number of reddened bite-marks peppered all over her shoulders. 

__

Oh right. Maybe Vaggie should be getting ready too.

__

“Hon.” As she turned in bed and flipped the covers off, she felt the bed dip down and Charlie’s hand on her knee. “I said you could take today off. Take the chance to rest and get your head straight, okay? I can handle things today.”

__

"But—"

__

"But nothing. Don't think I didn't see how stressed you were. How bad you were shaking before..." Charlie took the blanket and pulled it back over Vaggie's lap, smiling, "Besides, it isn't like you can't leave the room. You're just not working today."

__

"What about the R—"

__

"The Radio Demon won't be a problem." Charlie gently placed her hands on Vaggie's shoulders. "It's going to be fine. I promise." She leaned in slowly and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Vaggie's nose. "Just go back to sleep. I'll be back soon with breakfast."

__

As much as she didn't want to, she considered that Charlie may be right. They'd been working non stop for weeks now. And what they had to show for it was way different than they thought, in probably the worst way possible. "What about you?" She asked Charlie, "When are you gonna take a day off?"

__

"As soon as possible— I think." Despite how unsure she sounded, Charlie still reached up to touch Vaggie's cheek. "But don't worry about me. I need to make sure all these changes are actually going to work."

__

Vaggie reached up to the hand on her cheek, touching the knuckles delicately. After a few moments, she finally looked back up at Charlie. "Okay."

__

"Okay? So, go back to sleep. Sleep in, even. I'll come back with breakfast later." Charlie leaned in and gave Vaggie a gentle kiss on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

__

Vaggie smiled, only inches away from her girlfriend's face. "I love you too."

__

Charlie stood back up and went back to the wardrobe. Apparently she'd yet to put her dress pants on, and was still parading around in just her shirt and underwear. 

__

Vaggie curled back up into the blankets, facing Charlie as she got ready for work. It didn't feel right to just laze around while her girlfriend worked. Especially since they'd been working side by side every day since they'd first started dreaming of this hotel. 

__

But she'd already said she would. And soon enough, she was opening her eye again to see Charlie standing over her, fully dressed now. "Hey," said the chipper blonde. "I'm going now." 

__

"Be careful, Charlie…"

__

"I will." Charlie reached over and pulled Vaggie in for a one-armed hug, and pressed no less than three kisses on Vaggie's face. 

__

And for a while, Vaggie tried to relax. Off and on she fell asleep, always waking to the sound of things going on in and around the hotel. Eventually, on one of her wake-ups, she opened her eye as she smelled food. 

__

Charlie sat on the opposite side of the bed. In her lap was a tray of what looked like a kind of large omelette, bigger than her forearm, decorated in small bits of little green garnish typical of what might be considered a professional meal. Also on the tray was a cup of coffee that smelled strangely chocolatey.

__

"What's all that?"

__

"Breakfast, silly."

__

"Where did we get that stuff?" Vaggie sat up and rubbed her eye. Of course, she was still naked, proudly brandishing the marks from the night before. 

__

Charlie glanced over Vaggie's body, primarily over the reddened shoulders. "Uh...oh, Angel Dust went and got it for us. Said as long as we're actually doing this we might as well get some 'real food'. I tried some already, it's good!"

__

Vaggie looked down at the tray of food. Suddenly, she wasn’t feeling especially hungry. “What— what’s he up to?” she asked, gaze returning to Charlie, _“Alastor._ Is he…?”

__

“He’s not trying anything,” Charlie insisted, “He’s literally just helping set up the hotel. He made Angel Dust the head chef. Guy really seems to know what he’s doing…” Quickly, Charlie tried to change the subject. “Just eat, okay? Don’t worry about Al.” 

__

Cautiously, Vaggie took a bite of the food, chewing slowly. _Okay._ It was definitely wasn’t _bad._ A step up from anything they were eating before. Why hadn’t Angel told them he could cook? Sheesh.

__

“So… are we going to talk about… ?” Charlie asked.

__

“About..?” Vaggie tried cautiously, stabbing her food with the fork. That coffee smelled incredibly good right now...

__

“About what happened last night. You were really on edge.”

__

“Oh…” Vaggie let her hand fall back down to the tray, considering for a few moments. “I— ...Not right now.”

__

There was an awkward laugh and Charlie twiddled her thumbs. “That’s okay. I’m here if you need me to be.” 

__

Things were quiet after that, and Vaggie simply ate her food in peace. As she did, she couldn’t help but scoot carefully across the bed, just so she could lean slightly against Charlie, who reached up to pet her hair gently.

__

Breakfast was fine. But Vaggie would never admit that Angel Dust, who’d almost ruined their life’s work in one fell swoop, was actually pretty decent when it came to food. Charlie reached over Vaggie’s lap to take the tray, and as she did she snuck a quick kiss to Vaggie’s cheek. “Now,” she began, tucking the tray under her arm, _“ Please,_ no working today.”

__

“Okay.” Vaggie rolled her eye. 

__

“I mean it.” Charlie tapped her on the nose with her finger. "If I catch you out there trying to…"

__

"Yeah yeah. I'll be good and take the day off.” She smiled and took Charlie’s hand by the wrist, and guided the fingertips down to press kisses over the open palm. “I promise.”

__

“Good.”

__

  
  


__

So, Vaggie lied. This was Hell, and she was sleeping with the Princess of Hell herself. What was anyone gonna do? They all lied as well. A little while after Charlie left, Vaggie got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She didn’t have a lot of clothes that covered up her shoulders, but she managed to find something that had gotten kicked under the bed some time ago.

__

Also under the bed she found the hotel ledger, face down with some of the pages bent and crinkled from falling. 

__

As she came down, hotel ledger and quill tucked under her arm, she paused in the middle of the stairs when she heard the sound of radio tuning. Warbling static passed just beneath her, and when she peeked over the handrails, she saw _him_ walking in from the kitchen area with Charlie in tow.

__

“...so you think that’ll work?” Charlie asked, curious as ever. There was something different about how she was walking. More of a spring to her step. 

__

Alastor let out a booming laugh. “Of course! With all of these changes and deceptive marketing, _anyone_ would be foolish to not at least stop by. It’s a foolproof way to ensure patron _and_ entertainment flow! All in one teensy-tiny package.” 

__

“Well, I just kind of think it’s a bit scummy, but I guess…”

__

Charlie glanced up at the stairs, smiling when she saw Vaggie standing there. The moth demon felt her heart relax and warm, and she smiled back and gave a small wave. 

__

“So!” came a loud, staticy boom. “She _can_ smile! I knew you had it in you, my dear.” Alastor had noticed her as well, clearly. "I think I'll take my leave then. Talk to you soon, sweetheart." He patted Charlie on the head and walked away. 

__

Vaggie stepped down onto the bottom floor, arms still crossed and looking around.

__

"Hey, hon." Charlie bounced over to her, eager for a hug, but she stopped herself as Vaggie tensed up a bit further. "How did you sleep?" 

__

"Okay." Vaggie stepped forward and pressed herself against Charlie's front. The contact made her shoulders sting almost delightfully. Especially when Charlie finally hugged her. She smiled. An exhausted sort of happiness washed over her. 

__

This was okay. It was going to be fine; she had Charlie’s word, and despite everything, she trusted that wholeheartedly. Whatever the future held, they could handle it together. And by the look of things, the future had a lot in store for them and for the hotel.

__

"So." Charlie began, and Vaggie felt a tug on the ledger tucked in her arms. "You were going to give this to me, right?"

__

"I think I gave you plenty last night." Vaggie tugged the book back out of Charlie’s grasp, earning a small giggle as a pair of lips pressed delicately against her forehead. Try as Charlie might, there wasn’t a way she could ever be able to say no to Vaggie.

__

**Author's Note:**

> CryptidMetaphor: As an asexual this was very strange to write. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed the story, and have a Happy Holidays.
> 
> Larokin: My Spanish is rustier than an old nail, but you can bet it's fun to write bilingual characters... Even when most words in one of the languages are just swearing. Happy holidays, and a happy new year!


End file.
